Dangerous Mind
by Nina Vale
Summary: I'm afraid that you'll reveal your dengerous mind..As your true colours show A dangerous sign...DantexZhalia later on , ocxoc mostly in second and third chapter... I hope you like it :
1. Prolouge to story of Grace: Angels

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
(…)cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke your promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

Angels-Within Temptation

* * *

For me he was an angel. He was the one who helped me, showed and gave me dreams. I was so devoted and addicted to him, so blinded by my faith in him that I haven't noticed a thing. I paid no attention to all these warnings around him. Everything around him cried: Look out! Danger! Run away!. But he had me, and I completely ignored them. I can't help but keep wondering what if I noticed earlier? What would happen if I listened to those warnings and whispers? At times like that I remind myself that if I never knew that evil I would never came across kindness, happiness and true love. All the best things in my life wouldn't have happened. Thought I do not think that most of the people would put it that way. But I do.

I am happy the way I am and I do not wonder if I could have lived differently. If I hadn't discovered this lie back then, then I would end up like _the others, _waking up from this dream in rather horrible way. From time to time when I close my eyes I can see their faces. They're all young thought they don't look alike very much. But when I see them they look like they did on those photos. I never see their faces in _that _moment. In moment when it all comes to them. And to tell the truth I do not wish to. When I think of those moments I only hear their voices, their cries and pleas. I do not wish to see how they looked like then, when all their dreams were crumbling. Sometimes I wonder how if _he_ thinks about them or not…does he even remember them? In past I wondered if he feels any kind of ramose or if their faces haunt him. I do not think so. When I try to visualize his face and how it could look like then I can see either emotionless, cold expression either I see malicious smile on his lips, when he hears how they call his name and their implorations. I'm grateful that my life 'ended' differently. Because even if by some miracle I was given a chance to live it, it would be empty and meaningless. The one I live right now is much, much better. Some people might be surprised by my words but for me it is the best life I could ever live. My name is Grace Willkinson and this is story of my life that ended too early but which also was a start of new one. Much happier one.

TBC

* * *

not the best intro I know...and I do think that 'Angels' as well as Dengerous mind fits Klaus in some way does it not?


	2. Story of Grace pt1: Let the record show

Disclimer: I do not own songs and Huntik

* * *

_Why did I turn to you?_

_I only wanted a hand to pour my heart into_

_(...) Why did I turn to you?_  
_ I only gave you a chance to prove the rumors true_  
_ And now I'm paying with my_  
_ Paying with my life_  
_ I'm paying with my life_  
_ My life_  
_ My life_

_ So let the record show_  
_ That you murdered me_  
_ In your coldest blood_  
_ With your own two hands_  
_ Don't think no one understands_  
_ It happens every day_

Emilie Autum- Let the record show

* * *

When I was six years old my father died and my mother touched the bottom. She started taking drugs and drinking. No one ever cared for me from that moment on. No one noticed me. Unless I came in wrong moment…then sometimes I got received a hit or a punch from either mom either her boyfriend. However most of the time they were either too drunk either high on drugs, and it wasn't uncommon if it was both. I do not know _how _on earth I managed to live to be twelve.

It was three weeks since I reached my twelfth year of age. Then I was noticed and approached by _him._ He was nice, kind and offered me something to eat. I was so hungry that it had not alarmed me at all. Besides he did not harm me. He knew my story pretty well, but that wasn't strange. Many people did. He continued to come to me and bring me food, for some days. One of these days my mother got into a fight with her boyfriend over some money or drugs probably both. I do not remember, well. However it all ended with his death and my mother was taken by the police and then put in prison. I had nowhere to go. My mother was a single child, her parents were dead and she had no contact with my father's parents. So I was pretty much lonely child. It was then when he came out with this proposition…

"listen Grace" he told me "I know how hard it is for you right now. I have a proposition for you. I belong to certain institution, that gathers talented people. It's called Organization. I noticed you have certain potential. You'd be welcomed there. And you see it would do me some good too. I started to look upon you as my daughter"

I had no reasons to doubt his words or to smell a rat. He always had been so kind to me. He gave me what I, the abandoned unloved child desired. Love, warm, understanding. I agreed and went with him to the Organization. I entered the world of seekers that day. Of course, since there were no seekers in my family, I had no idea of what Organization really was and that the Foundation was the good side. My new father, Klaus told be everything about these institutions form his point of view. How could I know that he is lying and things are the other way round? Who is good and who is bad is truly a matter of side of the conflict. Klaus had been nice when I started to live with him. He was kind and loving. He showed a lot of patience when he was teaching me how to invoke titans and use powers. Organization became my home and I did not need Professor's mind control in order to be faithful. I was because I was grateful, because it was my home and because Klaus was like a father to me. I must admit that he was good when it came to playing on people's emotions and ensnaring them. He knew very well that when one takes unloved, unwanted child that belongs nowhere and feels insecure and that no one on earth gives a damn for and you give that child all of these things then it would be faithful and loyal, because it would want to repay for all this kindness. Yes, Klaus was an excellent psychologist. Anyways I became one of his men. First I had worked a bit as a suit. Then I was given a promotion and became an agent with a task. I did not know of course what 'being given a task' meant when one worked for Klaus.

I was so blinded and ensnared that I saw no thorn in his eye and no change in his voice. My job took me few years. I had no idea what will become of me when I finish it. I discovered it purely by chance. It was nineteen back then. On this particular day I had nothing to do, since I was finishing my task, so I decided to do a little cleaning. Just when I was in the middle of it I came across Klaus's secret journal. It fell to the ground while I was cleaning. I picked it up and my eye fell on the page on which it happened to open. On the top of the page there was a photo of young woman, in right corner next to the photo was her number. Then followed some personal information about the girl. Her name and surname, age, country of origin and also what kind of job she had been doing for Klaus as his agent. I was surprised. I never heard that there ever was any other agent, working for him. She used to be on my post, or rather I on her. It was followed by measurements of her body. I was baffled as to why he needed them. This journal however started to arouse my interest. Klaus described how he met the girl and gave a short story of her life. It was similar to mine. Same type. Unloved, unwanted child. It was all very strange because this girl came to the Organization not so long before me and she had worked on the same post as I did now. However there was no information of where she was now. One was sure she did not work for Klaus for I knew that my position is the highest one. Then I noticed something I had missed. Under the body measurements, and the description of her task which task was marked as 'done' there was another information. It was time written in hours, minutes and seconds and it's description was 'she endured'. I became curious as to this particular information. What did it mean? I started to flip the pages, of Klaus's journal. It came out that this girl Marie Pierrot wasn't the only agent that worked for Klaus. There was sixteen of them in total. They all had been young. Their profiles were in the same order as Marie's. Photo, name and surname, age, country of origin and other stuff. They all had their body measurements and under description of their task they all had information that they had done it or finished it. Their stories were the same type too. All of them in some way or other were unloved, lonely and no one cared for them. Details were different but in general it was the same. All of them were also Klaus' daughters. At least that's what he called them. It aroused my suspicions even more. What on earth had happened to those girl? They all were given but one task and then they disappeared in thin air. Why? Where to? Her place was taken by another one, a year or two after first one disappeared. What was going on here? All of suspicions that I had thrown out of my mind started to come out. I knew that since this journal was always kept secret and locked up, that meant only one thing. No one was meant to see it. I do not think that even Professor knew about it. And that meant that I'm the last person who should read it. I was browsing through it, in desperate need of harmless rational explanation. I did not want to believe that Klaus had been deceiving all these girls. Finally I reached the last page that was filled. And I was nearly knocked down of my feat. In the corner of that page was number seventeen and there was my photograph followed by my personal information. My age, my task…everything looked just like with other girls. I also noticed my body measurements. It made my shiver. I quickly glanced at this information about time but it was empty. So the time wasn't referring to any training or task. It made me shiver and feel insecure even more. I browsed through the rest of the pages but they were blank. Even though I tried to deny it I knew that they belonged to girls that will come after me. But what would become of me then? I started to look around the library and house in order to find the answer. I found a secret hiding place, by accident of course. There were loudspeakers and on the shelf beneath some kind of box. I took it out. There was a dictaphone. I took it out as well. I opened the box to find sixteen tapes there. They had girls' names on them and that time I saw previously in journal. I played one of those tapes in dictaphone.

"Klaus" I heard, pleading, panicked female voice "please let me out of here…what I have ever done to you? I was loyal! I never disobeyed…you said you were pleased with me! Please let me out dad…please…I'll do anything you ask!"

Her hands were banging against something. It sounded like wood. More time it passed, more hysterical her scream were, but they also became quieter. Her breath started to be more ragged and short and the banging started to cease. Slowly I started to realize what this all meant. These measurements, screams and time. I felt violet shivers ran down my spine. This girl had been buried alive. Klaus needed measurements to make ideal coffin so his victim could not move or use powers. And in the timing label he wrote the time she had endured without air.

I dropped the dictaphone. He used loudspeakers to listen and record how his victims died. He was complete psycho. I was in panic. I did not know what to do. One side of my mind screamed that I should just leave everything, task, my things and ran when I still got the time. The other side urged me to calm down. I took few deep breathes and chanted some mantras. Finally I decided to clean this mess up, think of a plan of escape and in meantime act as if nothing had happened. I packed up those tapes and put the box and dictaphone in place. Then I left everything just as I had found it. Then I went to my own room, in secret passage. The room, so familiar in the past, now became quite strange and cold. As if it belonged to someone else. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. But I could not sleep. All the time I was afraid that Klaus would come, even thought I knew he wasn't expected till next morning. I had been very anxious and scared for the next two days when I was finishing my task. It was of such nature that there was no way back. I was lucky though because Klaus swallowed the bait and believed me when I told him that this all is a result of tiredness. I had decided to run away in the night, before Klaus would come. That day is probably the one I will remember forever. I finished my task and Klaus congratulated me. He told me he had reward for me. I thanked him and went to bed. I waited till midnight with my eyes closed and I covered myself with a blanked carefully, so no one would notice I have my day clothes. When the clock stroked midnight I woke up, ready to escape. I was just about to get out of my bed when I heard a noise. I froze. Klaus. He was coming. I laid back and closed my eyes. I was determined to hit him with some spell and then ran away. I laid there silently as he approached me. I counted till three and sprung up.

"boltflare!" I shouted. Klaus flew few meters away and hit the wall. But when he had been holding a needle, and when I suddenly moved it buried itself in my hand. Now I had to be quick. I jumped out of my bed and started to run, pulling the needle out on my way. Soon I heard Klaus calling my name and when I turned my head I saw that he was running after me with some of his suits. They were casting some spells at me but I had no time to fight. The drug started to work and I knew that every moment of delay meant death. I ran upstairs.

"Grace!" I heard Klaus calling my name "come back!"

I started to feel more and more tried. This damn drug was strong. I managed to get on the roof. I knew only one thing. I had to get out or it would be the end of me. Klaus was just behind me. He had left his lackeys down stairs. I made it to the edge of the roof, but was completely out of my strength.

"Grace" my so called father came closer to me "come here"

"don't come near me" I warned in nearly hysterical voice

"Grace" he did exactly the opposite. I made a step back, and a fragment of the roof fell down. I turned my head and looked down. One more step and I'll fall down to my death. Klaus still was coming closer and I was in no condition for using spells. I put my hands in front of me. He came closer….and then everything happened so quick. I made a sudden step back and my foot met empty space…I did not scream as I fell down and hit the stone pavement….

TBC  
_

* * *

and how as that? I do hope I did not mixed the time up….I really do. Still I hope you liked it.


	3. Story of Grace pt2Dead is the new alive

_Dead is the new alive  
A gothic play revival  
The last act of the show  
Give in, give in, give in, give in  
You play the game  
You never win_

_So take me now or take me never  
I won't wait  
You're already late  
So say goodbye or say forever  
Choose your fate  
How else can we survive?  
__Dead is the new alive_

_

* * *

_

Darkness overtook me the very moment I had hit that stony pavement. How long I had been lying there till I was found I do not really know. To tell the truth I do not remember a thing from that time. I only know things third party had told me, and I do suspect that said party spared me some details. As to Klaus, he couldn't have cared less about my fate after the fall. Why should he? After all he wanted me dead and he assumed that I am dead, or at least dying without hope of being saved. And considering the height of the building and the hardness of the pavement was quite sensible conclusion. He was right in his assumptions. It was impossible to save me in any normal way. He left then. He left me to bleed myself to death on that pavement. What a wonderful example of fatherly love and concern. Let the public services clean me up and burry me as suicide Jane Doe. He would not trouble himself with my funeral. Truly loving father, there is no doubt. Anyways my only memory of my previous life is this unfortunate runaway and fall. The other thing I remember from that period of time is my awakening. For I had opened my eyes and regained consciousness. My memories came back eminently after that. So vivid they were, that there was no doubt about them being real. As the reality and consciousness started to make it's way back to me, realization hit me. I was awake, and aware…a bit too aware. I had fallen down, form high building and hit the stone pavement with full force, I should be immobile, if not dead! Everything, my memory should be vogue. That's what should have happened, but I was conscious and aware of everything and my senses instead of being dulled or switched off were right if not improved. I sat on the bed, completely awake and looked around. I was in medium-sized bedroom. Walls were covered in wallpaper with cherry-red and white stripes. On the opposite wall form the bed I saw bookshelves made of dark wood, in the right corner near them was an armchair covered in material of same design as wallpaper. It stood near round wooden table, also made of dark wood. Then I shifted my eyed to another wall. One that was across the room. There was a small writing desk with wooden chair. On the opposite site there was round mirror with dark frame. I went out of the bed. The floor was covered with Persian carpet that went well with other deco thanks to it's dark shade of red. I now noticed that there was a chest of drawers near my bed and that it also served as bedside-table. I came towards the mirror to examine myself. To see how I looked like. I was nearly knocked of my feet when I saw my reflection. I was shocked. I expected to find bruises and other damages. To my surprise there were none. My face was just as it was before the fall, heck it was prettier. A lot prettier. And also a lot paler. Indeed I was very pale but it suited my new looks very well. My hair remained the same. Shoulder length in shade of light Persian red. But my eyes had changed. Previously emerald green now were black. I was dressed in white night-dress. It was a little too short and small for me. I wore that size when I wad fourteen. I was standing before the mirror lost in thoughts and wonderings of how was this all possible. I was so wrapped up in them that despite my improved hearing and other senses I hadn't heard when the doors behind me opened and young man walked in. I became aware of his presence only when he spoke to me.

"I see that you're awake" he said in gentle tone. His melodic accent betraying his Russian origin. I turned around. He had short black hair, that went quite well with his pale complexion and brown eyes of odd shade. He was tall and well-built and quite good looking. He was wearing black T-shirt and jeans. He was not much older than me.

"I'm ever so sorry" he said "I should have knocked. It was so rude of me to enter like that. Please forgive me"

"um….it's alright" I said looking down. I was surprised that I wasn't blushing hard "truly…Mr.…I'm ever so sorry what's you name?"

"Dymitri Litvinov" he introduced himself with a slight bow, that completely did not suit his modern looks "at your service Miss…."

"Grace Willkinson" I introduced myself still with my eyes fixed on my feet "it's pleasure to meet you Mr. Litvinov sir…I presume that you…brought me here and um…saved me….thank you"

"there is truly nothing to thank for" he said and I could feel a smile in his voice. "it would be so unkind, cruel to leave someone so young and so willing to live…to bleed to death in the street"

"thank you sir" I said again a little embarrassed. I could sense his feelings. He was friendly and there was nothing to it. He was honest and spoke his mind. I could tell. There was a moment of silence and we both were embarrassed. He because he walked in while I was in my night dress and I because he was and because all this was new to me.

"um…Miss Grace" he said "I hope I can call you Miss Grace or do you prefer to be called Miss Willkinson?"

He was speaking quickly out of embarrassment. There was something in manner of his speaking that reminded me of all those nineteenth century books of Jane Austen.

"you can call me Grace sir" I said "just Grace"

"I could not dream of such thing" he said "such young lady like you…"

"please" I urged, words falling out of my lips on their own accord. Or rather in accord to his feelings and emotions. I could sense them, as well as if I was reading his mind "we're not in ninetieth century…it's quite alright to call people by name…."  
"oh...yes…that's true" he seemed to recollect himself "indeed. I sometimes seem to forget…that those times had passed"

I looked up at him in an instant, curious and surprised by his words. What was their meaning? He certainly had some air of old fashioned gentleman both in behavior and way of speech and accent.

"I beg you pardon Miss" he said when he noticed my expression "I'm sorry Grace…I let the words slip and I talk as if you knew everything about me and my life and your own situation, and you just woke up. I'm so sorry. I will clarify everything to you"

"I would be obliged" I said. I must have been influenced by his emotions and behavior "please tell me everything"

"I…I hope you won't get angry" he said "at me and you won't blame me…."

"for what?" I asked "you saved my life. I should be grateful to you not angry"

"but you might change your mind when you hear all this. I only hope you will understand my motives. I wanted to help you…I was in Vienna on business and I saw you lying on the street. You were so young and I could feel you wanted to live because despite the injuries you still were…alive. Alas I knew you had no chances with wound like that. I felt sorry for you. So young, so pretty…so willing to live. I could not walk pass you and leave you. I knew no human methods could help you so…I made up my mind…and I changed you"

He looked down, and I could feel he was thorn between many emotions

"turned me?" I asked "into what?"

"into…" he said "but please don't be afraid or angry…we're not as bad as people make us…I turned you into a vampire…please before you get angry at me understand…I wanted to help you….you wanted to live so much and it was the only way…"

I started at him completely stunned and unable to say a word. Vampire. That was ridiculous and yet so logical. It explained everything. My awareness, my improved senses, my pale complexion, change of my eyes and general appearance. There was no point in denying this. I had become a vampire. This was rather shocking discovery for me but not unpleasant. I could not be angry with Dymitri. He wanted to help, he truly did. He turned me because he could not bear to see me dying. It was very noble of him and I could not be angry for that. I was only shocked and confused because I knew nothing of vampires. Well I had read few books and watched movies but that was fiction and I had no idea of how it was in reality. Besides where could I go? I had no family, no friends and returning to Klaus was out of question.

"I'm sorry" said Dymitri clearly taking my silence and confusion for anger "I…"

"no" I said quickly "I'm not angry. How could I be? You're so kind…you helped me, me a complete strange girl, who was lying on the street. You never met me before and yet you helped me and you did it in the only way you could. I'm grateful. If it wasn't for you heaven knows how long I would be lying there till someone would find me. I'm just confused…and shocked. It's all new to me. I know absolutely nothing about vampires apart from what I read in popular fiction and every author has his or hers own idea… "

He looked at me and smiled. He was really handsome I must say…but that is a vampire thing. The beauty…

"That's alright" he said "everyone is a bit confused at the beginning but you'll soon learn. Come on I'll tell you everything"

He bowed again in old-fashioned manner and pulled his hand out to me. I took it. He led me downstairs to the kitchen which I noted. Was rather modern. He pointed me to a chair and I sat down.

"so" he asked "what is your first question?"

"diet" I said. I was hungry or rather thirsty and I needed to know about the way to wangle that

Dymitri smiled.

"well" he said "we do drink blood, but not human. Not exactly anyways. You see in midlevel alchemists made something like artificial blood. It is just like human blood. It provided us everything we need and is highly satisfactory. Humans need not to fear us. We propose no threat o them unless we're really, really starving…however this artificial blood had been made and now we drink it. There are special shops, like grocery stores know only to our kind. We can call them and they'll bring us what we need"

I nodded. There were some human shops that delivered groceries. So that's how vampires fed themselves. No wonder people thought they were only legends and fairytales. I was woken up from my musings by Dymitri, who brought me a glass of said liquid. It was red and looked like blood alright…

"so what's your next question?" he asked

"um…" I said I knew about that hard stone like skin thing, as well as improved senses and beauty. Those were the first things I have noticed "what about the sun?"

"it doesn't effect us" he smiled "in any wayl"

I nodded and then asked him why. He did not know but he suspected that this myth grew out of the fact that in past vampires walked out only in the night because of their eyes. Blood red eyes, and since there was no eye contacts, they could not hide their strange looks. I could easily agree with that. My next question was about sleep. It appeared that vampires didn't sleep in coffins and did not need so much sleep as humans. They needed to sleep like two or three times a month. Inhuman strength and speed was true. Some vampires had special gifts like mind reading, seeing future or like me being able to feel and sense emotions of others, and being able to tell by them if those people are truthful or not. Also the fact that vampire bodies while being cold to humans were warm to each other. And so it went on. When I knew everything I wanted I told my new friend my story. In exchange he told me his. Apparently he had been born in the end of eighteenth century and was changed in eighteen hundred and twelve, along with his younger sister Olga, who had been fifteen back then. Now I knew to whom this night dress belonged. No wonder it was too small for me. I was more than thankful to Dymitri and his sister(who had been at school all the time) for their hospitality and help. I decided to agree with Dymitri's proposition to stay. I was beginning to like him and I had nowhere to go. And with that my life as vampire started. I soon got to know his sister, sweet teenage thing and their other friends. It didn't take me long to become best friends with Olga and to fall in love with Dymitri and vice-versa. At that's how my real life begun.

* * *

um I know the plot is confusing and I probably confused past tenses again…ugh I never was good with them…sigh…I'm horrible when it comes to grammar and orthography in any langue and my handwriting is horrible…my b's sometimes tend to look like 6's….and vice versa…thank god for computers…but now I do hope you liked the story despite my horrible grammar. as I said there will be some DantexZhalia later only I have to arrange everything in my head. Oh and I do not know when I will update…my cousins is getting married on Friday and I'll be out till Saturday or even Sunday…(ahh how I love weddings…) see ya!


	4. Frozen

This will have multiple Pov. I previously had something else in my mind, but I decided to add few things more.

Disclimer: I don't own Huntik neither the songs. Only the idea and Oc's...

* * *

_I can't feel my senses_  
_ I just feel the cold_  
_ All colours seem to fade away_  
_ I can't reach my soul_

_ I would stop running_  
_ If I knew there was a chance_  
_ It tears me apart to sacrifice it all_  
_ But I'm forced to let go_

_ Tell me I'm frozen_  
_ But what can I do?_  
_ Can't tell the reasons_  
_ I did it for you_

_ When lies turn into truth _  
_ I sacrifice for you_  
_ You say that I am frozen_  
_ But what can I do?_

Within Temptation-Frozen_  
_

* * *

**Grace's Pov.**

I looked at Dante Vale's house. I was sent here as a replacement for Zhalia, who had left the team and Foundation. Yes, right now I'm part of Foundation. It appeared that Dymitri was their man, and he sort of dragged me in. So I became a member not too long after he had changed me into vampire. I sighed. I knew why Zhalia had left and who she was. Just another daughter of Klaus. I couldn't blame her. He had her, just like he had had me. She also couldn't have known about who is good and who is bad. Luckily she had been given a task to spy on Foundation and she got to know the truth. She warmed up mostly thanks to Dante Vale. I saw them once or twice, by chance and thanks to my power I could tell those two were in love. Deeply in love. I must confessed I was shocked. I never thought that humans can share such deep love. Maybe only in books. I knew that he had been mostly the reason why she had changed her mind and sides in Romania. I had been there. I found out about Zhalia a little earlier than others and I was determined to save her and warn her. That's why we(me, Dymitri and Olga) followed the team to Romania. I was determined to open Zhalia's eyes and to kill Klaus, if necessary. I never thought him worth my attention or bother but I could not let him kill another one. Luckily Zhalia had done it for me. She turned him to stone. Mr. Vale had forgiven her but I knew he would have anyways. I also knew that if she had told him earlier about Klaus and her relationship with him, Dante wouldn't have fought him. I could tell.

_I wish you had sincerity enough to tell me whether Catherine would suffer greatly from his loss. The fear that she would restrains me: and there you see the distinction between our feelings — Had he been in my place, and I in his, though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall, I never would have raised a hand against him. You may look incredulous, if you please! I never would have banished him from her society, as long as she desired his. The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out, and drunk his blood! But, till then, if you don't believe me, you don't know me — till then, I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of his head!_

These words appeared on my mind whenever I thought of this situation. Dante would never harm Klaus if Zhalia had cared for him, and I was sure that Klaus wouldn't have done the same thing when it comes to Dante. I shook my head. No point in going trough the past over and over again. I knocked, twice. I heard voiced and then I heard Lok and doors opened. The blonde looked at me.

"Grace Willkinson" I introduced myself. He stepped back and let me in. I could feel his curiosity and interest. Sophie Casterwill was there too, she too was interested but also terribly intrusting. Dante Vale, was more trusting and more warm, but I could feel his sadness because of Zhalia's departure. He missed her and wasn't very pleased with Guggenheim for finding a replacement so soon. It was the same with me. I couldn't get the Swiss sometimes.

"Grace Willkinson" I said smiling "I'm your new teammate"

"we know" said Dante also smiling but with some difficulties "pleasure to meet you"

I gave him a look that said 'I appreciate your kindness. I know how difficult it is for you'.

He raised an eyebrow. He knew that I'm a vampire but no one told him about my power

"I can feel and sense other's emotions" I explained

"oh I see" he said.

"you can feel and sense emotions?" asked Lok

"yes" I gave him a smile. His optimism was getting to me "I know what each one of you feels right now. You're curious and you welcome me wholeheartedly, Miss Castrewill is also curious but she does not like me yet. She distrusts. Mr. Vale is ok with me being here"

I said nothing about his other feelings. They didn't need to know. It was his private business.

"wow" said Lok "that must be one useful power!"  
"it is" I answered "but it can be little awkward at times"

I sat down. There was silence for another few minutes. None of us knew what to say or how to behave. Finally I spoke up.

"so" I said in casual voice "do we have a mission or something?"  
"no" answered Dante "Guggenheim just wanted us all to meet"

"Oh" I said "that's understandable I guess"

Again there was awkward silence. Guggenheim told Lok and Sophie about me(at least what he knew about me) and about vampires enough for them not to ask questions.

"well then" said Lok "I'm really glad you joined our team. Guggenheim said you're very good"

"thanks" I said giving him another smile "it's nice of him to say that"

* * *

Zhalia's Pov

'I can't believe it' I thought 'how could I? They were so good to me, especially Dante and what he got in return. Hurt and betrayal…I nearly killed my true love…and yet he had forgiven me…how? why?'

I sighed. I had left my team yesterday and I all the time I was thinking about them, well mostly about Dante. He had forgiven me, everything. It was new to me. In Organization no one would. I sighed again. I had loved Dante for so long and yet I betrayed him. How could I? he was the only one who was ever good to me and accepted me as I was. My work as a spy and my past hasn't changed his attitude towards me. He even wanted me to stay the all did. But I couldn't. Not after what I have done. They'd forgiven me, but I could not forgive myself. That's why I left them. I sighed once more looking watching the raindrops hit my window. It was raining in Rotterdam.

'I wonder if it is sunny in Venice' I thought 'I wonder what they're doing…maybe Guggenheim gave them new mission and maybe they're resting'

Thinking of this brought back memories of our missions together. I felt tears in my eyes…all those missions, we did them together, we went trough so much bonded…it hurt to leave it all behind me. I felt so cold. I didn't want to runaway from them. I saw that Dante was a bit hurt at that. He wanted me to stay…but it was better for me to leave. I whipped the tears away

'don't be stupid' I thought 'stop getting sentimental and emotional'

In the same moment….bum…my door flew few meters away. I eminently was in my defense position. Organization for sure. I got prepared to fight a group of suits but then….

'it's impossible' I thought looking at the person who came in 'it can't be…'

TBC

* * *

another short one. But I need some suspense and you should listen to 'Frozen' by within temptation while reading Zhalia's Pov. It's kind of(accept last part) based on the song. Bye. new chapter soon...


	5. Dangerous Mind

Disclimer: I do not own Huntik I wouldn't be here if I did...

* * *

_ There's no peace of mind._  
_ As your true colors show_  
_ A dangerous sign._

_ It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._  
_ I see the truth that you've buried inside._  
_ It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._  
_ There is no mercy, just anger I find._

Within Temptation_Dengerous Mind_  
_

* * *

**Grace's Pov**

I sighed and looked trough the window. The conversation wasn't stimulating, well to tell the truth there was no conversation at all. I was well informed about the team and the team was quite well informed about me. Of course they knew only the things I decided are suitable as official story for public. I never liked others apart from closest family and friends to know my secrets and all about my past. Privacy policy. I was admiring the sunny city of Venice trough the window and my companions were sitting in silence, reading and studding things. This perfect silence was suddenly broken by my cell phone. I nearly jumped up from surprise and so did my companions. It was rather unexpected.

"Hello?" I asked, not looking at the screen

"Grace?" It was Olga. Her voice was nervous, and slightly impatient. She was talking in Russian-vampiric, meaning too quick for humans to hear what she is saying or even to notice that she is saying anything.

"What is it?" I asked "why are you so nervous Olga?"

" oh gosh" she replied "oh my gosh! Grace! I have such news!"

She was clearly nervous. Very nervous. Words were leaving her lips quickly and she was rambling a little. Like always when she was in nervous state.

"But what happened?" I too started to feel nervous and anxious. She wasn't getting nervous easy "Olga please try to make a sense…"

I could feel my teammate's eyes on me, watching me curiously. They couldn't get what I was saying, because it was in Russian and because I was talking too quick for them to register anything.

"alive!" she said, getting a little impatient with me "ALIVE"  
I had to drew the phone further from my ear. She might have been screaming too low for humans to see this as scream but my eardrums nearly exploded.

"don't shout" I said when she finished " Who or what is alive?"

"HE is alive" she answered "Klaus is alive!"

I nearly dropped the phone. At first I thought I misheard something, but it was impossible. She was speaking so loud and clear that there was no doubt about it

"what on earth do you mean alive?" I asked now very nervous

"well normally alive!" she replied, then she let out a sigh "as not a statue anymore"

I already knew that. I just asked the question out of complete shock. I was shocked I saw with my own eyes how King Basilisk turned him to stone. It was impossible for him to avoid that or just pretend.

"How on earth?" I asked "it's impossible. He was turned to stone…there was no pretending we saw him even few hours after he was turned. There is no way"...

"I know!" she said "but the fact is he is alive! I came to Vlad's castle and he wasn't there. No one could have moved him! He must have escaped somehow"

"but how.." I started to wonder. Now that I thought of it… it was possible, he had his suits and he had laboratory with all this strange experiments. He might have some antidote or maybe he had some artifact in his library…that was possible. Suddenly it hit me

"Zhalia" I said out loud "oh…fucking hell" I realized that he will kill her now for sure. Not only because he was some serial killer and psycho and he already planned that and had the coffin. Now he also wanted revenge. I shivered. What could this mad, cruel unscrupulous man do to her as punishment? Before he buries her alive?

"Olga" I said quickly "call Dymitri, you two are going to Rotterdam! Quick!"

"Yes ma'am" she said. She understood. Our conversation was over. I slipped the phone into my pocket. It was all really bad. Really, really bad. We had complete maniac, complete psycho a serial killer on loose and his next victim unprotected…alone in her house. In one word we were in a mess.

'Can it get any worse?' I thought

* * *

**3rd Person's Pov**

Zhalia opened her eyes, only to find herself in some room that looked very familiar. She blinked few times and everything came back to her. Her eyes widened and she wanted to get up and ran but she found out that she was tided to the bed she was lying on. She tried to struggle to free herself but in vain. Soon she heard well known steps and heard well know voice

"Hello Zhalia dear" said Klaus in his squawky voice as he came toward her with his crooked smile "I hope you had a pleasant sleep"

"what do you want from me?" she asked angrily, glaring at him, though she already suspected what he wanted

"now, now dear" he said "I thought you were smarter. I really thought you had figured it all out."

He then shook his head and continued with the same voice

"well but it seems that since you've joined Dante Vale and his team and started to get those foolish idealistic rules to your head, your brain started to work much worse. Best example. You had fallen in love with that fool Dante Vale. To tell you the truth I always thought you were too smart for such idiotic trivial thing as love. I thought you knew what truly mattered. But it looks like I'll have to change my mind"

Zhalia only glared at him

"are you going to talk all the time?" she asked trying to cover her fear with sarcasm and anger "or you're going to kill me?"

"not yet my dear" he said giving her another smile " first you have to repay for what you have done. You hadn't deserved your death. It's reserved only for my most fateful agents. You were going to be given it after you do your task-killing Mr. Vale and all his team. But sadly you failed. I can't give you this reward for nothing. No. First you have to pay for sin and then I'll give you your reward"

During all this speech Zhalia started to become paler and paler. She started to see Klaus in full light. He hadn't been only Organization operative and wacky scientist. He was insane and even worse. He was a true psycho, and she was in his power, tied up in his godforsaken lab. No one knew she was here and no one will know. She hadn't even got her team. They won't look for her this time, simply because she had left and they had no contact with her. They wouldn't know if something happened to her, and they had no reason to suspect Klaus. They thought him dead. No one will come to her rescue. Klaus had free hand to deal with her and no one will know that she is dead and were her grave is.

"Now" said Klaus "I must go my dear. I have my business to attend. I must leave you. But don't try any tricks, there are cameras here and if you behave bad your get extra punishment"

Then he raised his finger at her and left. She eminently started to franticly struggle to get out. There was no use. It only made her shackles and belts to tighten. She stopped fighting panting and sweating. She was in hopeless situation and she was panicked. Truly panicked. Now she wished she never left her team. If she still had contact with them…with Dante then someone would notice her disappearance, someone would look for her. But sadly she decided to leave and now she was about to die but first tortures awaited her….could it get worse?

TBC

* * *

another short one but I have creative inspiration, idea and power up. Now bye I'm off to write another one...shivers...Klaus is creepy...really creepy...what he does in that fic is kind of possible if not the age rating of Huntik...and Dangerous Mind fits him just like Angels and from Within Temptation Jane Doe...


	6. Deciver of fools

Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik. Neither songs. I own only oc's and the idea

* * *

_He'll sell your soul to the grave_  
_ Without a hesitation to make_  
_ He belongs to the dark_

_ Deceiver of hearts_  
_ Deceiver of fools_  
_ He rules with fear_  
_ Deceiver of hopes_  
_ Deceiver of fools_  
_ He rules again_

Within temptation-Deciver of fools

* * *

**Grace's Pov**

I turned to my new team. They watched me all the time and I think they saw that I'm in some kind of distress.

"we're going to Vienna" I said "now"

"Vienna?" asked Lok completely surprised "why?"

"we have to check Klaus's library" I said throwing their things at them

"what for?" Sophie raised an eyebrow "what we have to look for there?"

"Klaus" I said "and probably Zhalia"

They all started at me with surprise and disbelief in their eyes

"is this some kind of joke?" asked Sophie "if you haven't heard Klaus is dead and Zhalia does not work for Organization anymore"

"well he isn't dead anymore" I answered "and that puts Zhalia well after all that happened…"

They seemed to understand what I was hinting at, because they all showed some sign of shock.

"you think he might want to get revenge?" asked Lok

"I'm _sure_ he wants revenge" I said "but it's not all that worries me"

They looked at me with some interest and curiosity.

"I'll tell on our way to Vienna" I hurried them "now come on"

We all made it to the door. My phone rang again. I knew it was Olga with some information. Dymitri and her needn't to take a car. My boyfriend could teleport.

"you want a good news or bad news first?" she asked

"bad" I said. It was better to be over and done with.

"well Zhalia had been attacked. Her flat looks like after a hurricane" she said. I gripped the phone tighter. It was really bad now

"and the good one?" I asked, trying not to sound too nervous or in panic.

"this fight or attack took place only few hours ago" answered Olga "really not too long ago"

"thanks" I said "you guys stay in Rotterdam and examine the flat more. Maybe you'll find something. Then go and check the city, maybe he hasn't left. We're going to check Vienna. If you find something call, if not go to Vienna too"

"ok" was the only answer and Olga switched off. It all was much quicker than normal conversation because we've been talking in vampiric, so it all ended with seconds.

"what is it?" asked Lok looking at me "some news?"

"we must hurry" I nearly pushed them out "Klaus has her"

They all paled. Dante looked like he was going to die any minute. His feelings nearly knocked me of my feet. He was devastated.

"we must hurry" I hurried them out "there is still hope we'll find her"

In less than two seconds we were out of the house and running through the streets

"I have car parked outside the city" I said "we'll get to Vienna in no time"

They nodded their heads

"what do you think Klaus would do to Zhalia?" asked Lok "kill her?"

"no" I said "not strait away. He will have her pay for her betrayal first. He does not see her worthy of getting killed…no….that's reserved only for those who ended their tasks and were faithful till the end"

"what do you mean 'those who ended their tasks and were faithful till the end'?" asked Lok

"long story" I replied "tell you latter"

We finally made it to the car. It was a silver opel astra. Dante sat in the front next to driver's seat and other two sat in the back. I started the car.

"so" started Lok "what did you mean by saying what you said?"

I sighed

"Klaus is more mad that you people think" I said "Zhalia…she wasn't his only agent. He had sixteen of them. Seventeen with me"

They all started at me

"y-you were…Klaus's…agent?" asked Sophie shocked

"yes" I said focusing my eyes on the road "I was. Long ago. Eleven years to be exact. I'm not anymore"  
"wait eleven years?" asked Lok "Guggenheim told us you were vampire for eleven years…did…"

"no" I said "it wasn't one of Klaus's experiments. No. I fell down from the roof of his house. On runaway. Dymitri had found me and changed me"  
I paused for a second or two, sighing. I rarely came back to those memories, and it wasn't too pleasant to see it all again. Even thought they were a little less vivid.

"I…I was just like your friend" I said "thought my story is a bit different but I won't go into details. I'll just say that I was unloved, lonely child and Klaus took me in as his daughter. I also knew nothing about seekers before"

They nodded, waiting for me to continue the story. I appreciated the fact that they said nothing, thought probably they wanted to ask tons of questions.

"He took me and raised me" I continued "I trusted him. I was ready to do anything for him…I became his agent…I worked hard just for his sake, because I cared, because he was good to me. I truly seen him as my father. I never imagined…but then…one day…eleven year ago I found something. His secret journal. By complete accident"

I paused again and shook my head, in order to get rid of those photos and pages in my head.

"I glanced at it and found…a picture there…a picture of young girl…there was some personal info of her. She too was Klaus's agent. There was everything about her, her task, her name and all but what surprised me there were her body measurements. Then I noticed that her story is similar to mine. Then I noticed something else. Time. There was some strange information about time. I didn't know what to do or think. I browsed thought the journal and found fifteen more girls, with the same rank as an agent. I was shocked. I didn't know about those girl. No one knew. I was curious as to what happened to them. They all had disappeared and after a year appeared new one. The stories were similar. Everywhere was a time and body measurements…and then I found the page about me. Everything was just like with those other girls apart from the time. This label was empty…I grew uneasy and knew that Klaus wasn't who I thought he was…"

"and then?" Sophie wasn't capable of keeping her interest and curiosity to herself

"I found a secret hiding place. Something like drawer" I said "there were only loudspeakers, dictaphone and a box. Inside box there were tapes with this time and girl's name. I played it…what I heard…."

I shook my head

"it was horrible" I said "Klaus…he…buried her alive and recorded her screams…that was his reward for his agents I…I was frightened…so very frightened "

"buried a-a-alive?" stuttered Sophie "that's horrible! wait do you think he meant…to…burry Zhalia and that he will…"

"Yes" I nodded "that's what he'll do. But first he'll make her pay for her betrayal"

I could feel Dante's distress. My words were like daggers for his heart. I glanced at him to see if he is alright and does not have some sort of attack.

"anyways after I recovered from shock and fear I decided to runaway. I couldn't however abandon my task not at that point. For two days I tried to behave like nothing ever happened. On the second night when I ended the task I decided to ran away…but Klaus was quicker and came into my room. I managed to defend myself but the needle he was holding buried in my hand. I pulled it out but still the drug got into my system. I managed to ran to the roof…but I made few wrong steps and fell down. Klaus thought I died so he left me. Then I was found and changed by Dymitri. and that's the end of it"

There was silence in the car for another few minutes. It wasn't surprising.

"Klaus is dangerous man" I said "that's why I was so concerned about your friend all the time. But when she turned him into stone…I thought it was over. I should have know he'll get out of that one. I should have killed him long ago, despite the fact that Foundation does not kill people. Well there is no point in crying over a split milk "

"what are you planning to do now?" asked Dante when he finally composed himself enough to speak

"we're going to ask Klaus where is Zhalia and what he had done with her" I answered

"he won't tell" objected Sophie "especially not us"

"oh he will tell" I reassured her "he will tell, and more he will tell the truth. Just leave it to me"

I smirked. I tried to imagine his face when he sees me after those eleven years. Oh he will be surprised. We arrived at Vienna in that moment. I left my car as near to Klaus's house as I could. We hurried there. Lok wanted to open the door with melting the handle.

"no" I stopped him "there are simpler ways…"

With that I pulled the handle with all my strength. There was a crack and bang and I managed to opened the door. It was a little damaged but I didn't think Klaus would need them anymore. We made it to his study and library. He was sitting there, with this secret cupboard opened. I coughed. Klaus looked up from one of his little experiments and looked at us.

"Hello Klaus" I said looking him straight in the eye "long time no see"

**TBC**  
_

* * *

and so is the next chapter. Grace's Pov is a set a bit later than Zhalia's and third persons there are some hours passed between them…I hope you liked it and I know I wrote another fick with abduction but without it the story would have no real plot…:) wow…another story and in such a short time. I have a lot of ideas lately and sorry for no Lok&Sophie but I kind of prefer DantexZhalia and don't have much ideas and I don't feel like writing about LxS, in other way as a side couple….and now bye. I'm off to write the next. Final chapter. also I do hope that song fits with the chapter


	7. In the Lake

_In the lake _  
_ You will find me_  
_ Behind your house _  
_ Behind your house _  
_ And from that lake _  
_ I will remind you_  
_ Of your promises broken_  
_ Your cruel words spoken _  
_ My ocean is bluer than the heart you had to break _  
_ My sea is deeper than your lake _  
_ My sea is deeper than your lake_

_ Take those steps down _  
_ Down to the waterside _  
_ Drown and hide _  
_ How many bodies are buried beneath those rocks _  
_ I told you there was one _  
_ And now you know whose it is_

Emilie Autumn-In the Lake_  
_

* * *

_"__hello Klaus" I said looking him straight in the eye "long time no see"_

Klaus stered at me with pale face and wide eyes. He was shocked and scared. But how scared! He was stiff and frozen from fear, and I do not blame him. After all he thought me dead for eleven years and now here I come and I'm looking exactly the same as I did then. Everyone would be frightened.

"where is she Klaus?" Dante took few steps further. He was furious. I stopped him with my hand

"no" I told him, small smile appearing on my lips "let me. I believe that we can arrange it peacefully"

I turned to Klaus still wearing this small polite smile. Then I walked towards him. He sank into the chair and looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Hello" I repeated as I put one of my legs on his table "why didn't you welcome me yet? After all we worked together for five years. And even if your regard for me wasn't genuine, you should say something for the sake of those years alone"

He pushed his back into the chair even further.

"go away" he squeaked "Go away! You're dead! I saw you die!"

"well I'm ever so sorry to disappoint you" I said still smirking "but I can assure you I'm quite alive and well"  
"Go away" he was getting panicked now "what do you want form me? Why are you tormenting me?"

"tormenting?" I asked with false shock and surprise "dear god what an idea! I only came here to talk with you….for the sake of passed regard and old acquaintance"

"what do you want?" he asked his voice a little bit more high- pitched from fear "why are you here?"

"I told you" I answered, now back to my more calm and serious self "to talk. I wanted to ask you something"

"what do you want to know?" he asked still afraid. I picked up iron ball-like paper holder and started to roll it in my hand

"oh just few things" I said calmly and casually as if I came only for a cup of tea and chat. I knew one thing about people like Klaus. You couldn't use anger against them. They see then that you're overcome with some emotion and they try to use it against you. They play with your feelings. Cool and calm but threatening cool and calm is the best. Especially when they thought you're dead. "don't worry I won't ask you anything you can't give me answer for"

I looked him straight in the eye, and got down to business.

"where is Zhalia?" I asked.

"w-what?" he asked, looking away and trying to buy himself time "how should I know?"

"oh stop it" I rolled my eyes "please, after all these years…I thought we were past such games. Let me repeat. Where is Zhalia, only truth please and quick I don't have much time"

"I don't know" he said "truly Grace I don't know what you mean…"

"oh Klaus" I sighed "truly I thought you were smarter than this. Tell me where she is and we call it even…"

"I don't know. I have no idea" he repeated. I sighed and gave him a saddened look. Even though I didn't feel any ramose or sadness for him at all.

"I truly hoped we won't have to get to this" I said "I hoped to settle this all peacefully…but I see that I must use force then…"

With that I squeezed the iron ball I had in my hand as if it was a lemon. Then I let it fall down on the desk. It was all crushed, like a paper ball. Klaus looked at it and then at me with frighten look in his eyes.

"so?" I asked "where is Zhalia. Only the truth please or your old head will look like this paper holder"

He looked at me and at the holder once more.

"you're bluffing" he said "you won't…"

"oh?" I said leaning closer to him and putting my cool hand on his throat "wanna try me?"

He looked at me and saw that I was quite serious.

"where is she?" I repeated once more only this time a bit quieter

"behind my house" he said "in the backyard on the left from the door there is set of stones…"

"good boy" I said "see it wasn't that difficult"

I pulled my hand away and drew back. I walked to my companion's side. I turned to him once more

" and no tricks" I said "because if you lied to me then oh…you shall see my less agreeable and gentle side"

I laughed a little as he drew back and gave me panicked look. I was sure he had told me the truth he was way to frightened to lie. We walked out in normal pace and as soon as we were out of his room we ran. I led the way since I knew where to go. I knew this place better than anyone else. We finally made it to the backyard. It was small garden. I looked around. Indeed I saw the set of stones, and the ground was freshly dig. We all ran, there. Dante of course was the first. I didn't know how long it took us to get to that coffin, but we did. Dante wanted Caliban to lift the coffin and open it but I decided I'll do it. Titans helped very much with digging, and I had a good reason to believe that this lid is protected by magic. I took it by sides and easily tore it away. Not only it was protected by spell. It was pinned with pegs. Zhalia was luckily alive. She still was under the effect of drug, which meant that Klaus put her there not too long ago. Dante gently pulled her out and then looked at me, with fear in his eyes

"she's only drugged" I calmed him down "it will wear off, after an hour or two"

He nodded, and looked at her again, and brushed away some hair that fell down on her face.

"you're safe now" he whispered into her ear and kissed her hair "it's all right. You're safe"

I knew that he was saying this more to calm himself down than to her. Those drugs were a bit too strong for her to hear anything. Dante stood up, holding Zhalia firmly but gently in bridal style. I noted that she was a little bruised on arms and neck. Like from some kind of electrocution. Klaus probably tried some of his newest inventions on her.

"we better go home" said Dante glancing worriedly at Zhalia "she needs medical help, and quiet place to recover. She cannot wake up here. We'll take her to my house and call the doctor there."

I smiled. I wasn't a mind reader but I knew why he didn't want go to hospital. He wanted her by his side. Hospital was too far away. Fifteen minutes walk from his house but that was too far for him. Plus he didn't want her to wake up and spent time after this horrible experience in place she didn't know. I understood that, and agreed with him. The shock would be much less hard if she wakes up in well known place.

"alright" I said "but if we want to get to Venice before she wakes up we better get going"

"can we get there that fast?" asked Lok

"Austria is a neighbour of Italy" I said "maybe if we drove in human speed it would take us more but in vampire speed we can get there faster. If you haven't noticed we were driving here rather fast"

"how fast?" asked Sophie

"something around 200km/h or something" I shrugged "I always drive with 120 km/h but this time I was in a hurry"

"200 km/h?" both teenagers and even Dante were looking at me in shock "but what about radars and police?"

"I know how to wangle that" I smiled "vampire thing"

They nodded their heads and we started to walk towards the house. Suddenly I remembered something. Klaus. He was frozen with fear but he might have escaped. In that moment I heard well known footsteps and I saw Dymitri and Olga, in the door.

"hey" they waved at us. They both were smiling as we came closer

"we finished the job in Netherlands so we decided to come here" explained Dymitri "it was most likely that he'll be here. Psycho's rarely change their place and I see that we were right"

He looked at my companions

"and don't worry" added Olga "we've taken care of Klaus. Neatly and swiftly. No blood"

"thanks" I murmured

"it was nothing" said Olga shrugging her arms "we have to keep the world tidy. Besides he was only a human"

I quickly cut her off because I didn't want everyone to think of us as of sadistic monsters, because we weren't. It was just the fact that we knew our strength and Klaus meant nothing more for us than a pale of dust. I said that we truly better get going because of Zhalia and we went on. Dante was walking ahead of us, then was our trio and Lok with Sophie and the end. I was lost in my thoughts. A lot of things happened just in one day. I looked at Dante and Zhalia once more. He was happy, too happy for words or actions, he got his true love back and she was safe and the man who nearly killed her was dead. He had reasons to be happy.

'all well that ends well huh?' I thought and I smiled. Indeed it was. After all that happened there was happy ending…for all of us.

THE END

* * *

I really hoped you liked this story...as I said there was DantexZhalia. Maybe not so strong as it was in 'Troubles and Dangers' but it's still there. Right now I'm going to publish few things on my blogs...it's really a disgrace to forget about them like that.


End file.
